Mademoiselle Honey
and S/M Lesbians?!]]Another lesbian teacher from a Go Nagai school in the anime/manga Abashiri Family. She has blue hair and blue eyes and wears an outfit similar to S/M Honey in New Cutey Honey (red leather with thigh high boots). She fights with sharp blade rings like Xena and "honey" that is acidic. She is also good at hand to hand combat and has good speed. She seems to be attracted to Kikunosuke Abashiri and feels her left breast as well as putting her hand in a place Kinunosuke doesn't like(under her skirt). She wears a sash that says "MRS.PARADICE" implying she is a contest winner(or that she made it in her spare time to look hotter). She claims to have the best footwork in Paradice High and seems to live up to in in the fight with Kikunosuke. She seems to be the only female teacher in the Paradice High. Her Anime Acts She shows up in Abashiri Family:OAV 4 when she beheads many students with her round blades but Kikunosuke stops them with a pipe(not THAT kind of pipe!!!). She seems to be doing quite well against Kikunosuke since Kikunosuke was still wounded from her eariler fights and feels her(Kikunosuke's) body (as well as saying things often heard in yuri doujinshi and asking if she likes masochism) after getting Kikunosuke in a headlock. After Kikunosuke breaks free, Honey then uses her "Honey" to gain the edge and gets into close combat/kicks Kikunosuke in the groin(as well as alot of upskirt shots with curvy buns). Near the end of the fight, she is going to use her "honey" on Kikunosuke but Kikunosuke grabs Honey's hand and causes them both to fall off a cliff like thing and land in a sand pile. Kikunosuke falls down the sand pile but Honey gets her "honey" on her face and her head melts(after her face is decroded comicly). She was voiced by Emi Shinohara who was Lita in Sailor Moon, the title character in Kekko Kamen, Kushina Uzumaki(nuhrootoh's mom) in Naruto Shippūden, Kagero in Ninja Scroll, Reiko Aomori in Nightmare Campus (which was a p0rn0e btw), hon/pon/bon in Outlanders, B-Ko in Project A-ko and Charlotte Elbourne in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. Her In The Manga The fight is similar but shorter and takes place in the woods. she burns Kikunosuke Abashiri's clothes off until she is totally nude. Also her outfit is less gay xxx star and more like a ballerina/tights/bodysuit thing. also it doesn't show her face decroded by acid/honey. Cameos She seems to be similar to several other Cutey honey characters in some ways. * She is a lesbian teacher who lusts after her students like Arborne. * She is named Honey like Honey Kisaragi/Honey Asuka(but Asuka was based on Kisaragi). * She wears red leather outfit that looks alot like S/M Honey Kisaragi in New Cutey Honey OVA 2. * Her face melting reminds me of that scene in Indiana Jones with the face melting but less realistic. 's outfit in New Cutey Honey seems really similar to this Honey's outfit. See for yourself.]] Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Abashiri Family Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villians